<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 21 edging/Day 22 crying by Kaio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972698">Day 21 edging/Day 22 crying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio'>Kaio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Edging, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Men Crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin finds himself in Seth's dorm room, learning that he likes being edged and Seth seems to enjoy making him cry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Seth Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 21 edging/Day 22 crying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I 100% forgot I wrote this during Nano! Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Kevin wasn't quite sure how he ended up in Seth's dorm room, shorts around his ankles and a hand fisted in brown hair that was the perfect length for grabbing. He was already so frustrated, already denied his orgasm twice since rough hands had shoved themselves inside his shorts. Seth was taunting him, he looked devilish with every growl Kevin let lose after failing to spill over the other man's hand. He pulled Seth's ear towards his mouth, fear that at any moment someone would walk in, someone would hear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fucking finish the job, Gordon, or you're going to wish you never stepped foot on my exy court." He punctuated his words with a rolling of his hips, trying to force more stimulation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh is it your court now? Don't worry, by the time I'm through with you, you'll be thanking me." He pulled at Kevin's cock, acting like he was milking him, stroking him long and slow, all the way to the tip before rubbing his palm over the head. "I know you gotta be into some weird shit, no way you don't have something fucked up going on up there." He scrapped teeth across his neck, not biting down, barely touching. Making sure to touch and not touch all at the same time. He loved feeling so in control.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're just a tease," he moved to pull the hand off his cock, deciding that he didn't need this tonight, that he could go back to his room and come in less than two minutes and then lay down for a full night of sleep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seth didn't like that idea. He didn't let him go far, instead pulling Kevin's hoodie up and over his head, trapping his arms in the sleeves behind him. "That's better, now how about you just stay like this and let me help you lose control, just for a little bit?" He stroked quickly, bringing Kevin back from his come down, bringing him right back to full hardness. He wanted to leave, but he also really really wanted to come from someone else's hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It felt so good. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin hated that he felt so good. But he didn't leave, he made no move to pull away. "Just for a little bit," he whispered into the air between them. The room felt hot, Kevin felt a little dizzy, but he thought with Seth leading them he might just be okay, would be a steady wall, something he could lean on and not fall. It was forbidden territory, it wasn't somewhere he felt safe, but for some reason pressed against Seth's chest he felt like just maybe he had someone else on his side, even if it was for just a moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stroked him with a greater intent, bringing him so close, so fucking close to getting off that he was vibrating down to his toes, hopeful that this time he'd get his release. He only agreed to a few minutes, Seth wouldn't go too far, would he? But just as he felt like he was going to come, panting harshly into Seth's shoulder the hand around his cock stopped moving and gripped around the base. Kevin let out a sob.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Seth, please-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not yet, you're not ready yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin's whole body shuddered as he was denied his orgasm, feeling like it needed another outlet. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, so frustrated at the denial. All he wanted was a little release. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The hand started moving again, working him fast, like he had the last two times. Making it seem like he was going to be allowed to reach his climax this time. And with every sure stroke Kevin grew more bold, rocking his hips into the hand, trying to fuck into the ring of his fingers to get what Seth was promising. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But then he stopped again, completely pulling his hand away. His cock jerked angrily, pulsing into the air, but not able to get it's release. Kevin's tears spilled over his cheeks, and his frustrated sobs turned into words, "Fuck. I can't- i can't keep doing this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on Day, just think of it like running the same drill over and over again. But never being able to score." he could feel Seth smile into the skin of his neck, he felt like it was a taunt, like he should feel ashamed for the work he put into the team to make them better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just- come on,” he moved to grab at Seth's hand, to make him move, to make the pressure change, but he realized too quickly that he was retrained by his own hoodie and that wouldn’t happen. He wiggled around impatient, but Seth wouldn’t let him go far. “I can’t, Seth.” Tears poured down his cheeks, dripping into the floor. His eyes started to feel puffy as he moved from 'I’m just a little frustrated' to 'omg let me cum'.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seth nipped at his neck. “Not just yet baby.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He touched his cock lightly, barely grazing his fingers over the surface. He didn’t want to engage him too soon, fearing he may accidentally make him blow. He wanted to see him cry more, he wanted to watch Kevin fall apart in front of him, beg him, cry like he never had before. He thought he was well on the way there. He continued to ghost his fingers over his clammy skin, unsure if it was clammy due to his own hands' sweat or just Kevin. He liked the idea that he was the cause, he liked knowing he was the reason that Kevin was so undone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sped up once again, listening closely to Kevin’s breathing and feel so in tune with his body. He decided this was the last time he stopped his orgasm, the next one he would let go, making sure to milk him from every drop. This time was the last tease. He pumped him hard and fast, building up Kevin’s desire until he whimpered against him, crying into his shoulder, soaking his shirt in Kevin’s salty tears. He felt Kevin shudder, his breath catching in his throat. So he moved his hand away again, he moved them into Kevin’s hair and pulled him to his own face. He captured his lips in a kiss, it was messy, it was full of shuddering breathes as Kevin sobbed into his mouth. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love the feeling of making Kevin cry, it didn’t really matter if it was it of frustration or out of pleasure, it was all enjoyable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let him come down, let his tears be replaced with sniffles before he allowed himself to reach for Kevin again. He stayed with his hands on Kevin’s neck, letting him gasp and sob into his lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only when Kevin’s crying subsided enough that he could breath a little normally again did Seth grip him with intention, keeping him pressed against his own lips as he stroked him to completion, Kevin seemed tense and nervous as he got closer, already ready to let the tears spill again, expecting to be edged one more time. His whole body was on fire, sensitive to every touch. He pressed forward into the hand around his cock, aching, trying to fuck into it to let go. Seth stayed steady and immobile, letting Kevin use him. He took his mouth for more, finding that he liked the taste of Kevin on his lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin pulled back, eye narrowing in a look of pain. "Fuck," he hissed. "So close."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seth stared him down, licking his lips. He didn't know this would charge him this way, didn't know he'd find the taste of Kevin so addictive. "So come," he said like it was easy, said like he hadn't been edging him for the last hour, tired legs standing in the middle of the dorm room, arms sore from being trapped in his own hoodie as his cock was repeatedly brought to almost the edge before he was pushed back into cool water. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin took the words in, but he didn't believe them, he anticipated another pull back, with Seth's eyes on him he pushed himself closer. Seth struggled to keep his hand moving, but it seemed that Kevin was more than okay to fuck into his fist as long as he kept the pressure on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a breathy sigh Kevin spilled onto Seth's shirt, he felt like it lasted forever - like he came for minutes. He breathed a sign of relief, a small laugh escaping as he put his head back down on Seth's shoulder, needing a moment to rest, needing a moment to recover. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seth let him lay there, let's him come down from the whole ordeal as he thinks about how intensely rock hard he is in his own sweats. He needs Kevin to leave so he can take care of it in an embarrassingly quick amount of time, knowing that he has no ability to last with how riled up he was from making Kevin cry. It's a a thought that will taint his memories and play on repeat for his next few masturbatory sessions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin opens his eyes finally, shrugging out of his hoodie and letting it fall to the floor. He doesn't miss the issue in Seth's pants and decides that while he didn't necessarily plan on being here tonight and for things to go this way he should help out his teammate., so he rubs over Seth's dick, right over the bulge in his sweatpants. His fingers are hard and firm, prodding at Seth like he knew exactly how to touch him. Seth sighed, the touch going straight to the pit in his stomach. Excitement, worry, a mix of emotions as Kevin works his way up to the waistband to stick his hand in. He doesn't spend any time with teasing, he digs right in, roughly fisting his dick and pumping him fast. He could tell just from how rock hard Seth was that he was close, that even though he was the one doing the edging that he had practically edged himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin smiled to himself, following Seth's hips as they bucked forward. He tilted his head up to meet Seth's lips again, and in a change from their earlier kisses, Seth was ravenous. Kevin felt like he was being devoured, a pull deep from his soul to participate, he felt like he suddenly knew exactly who Seth was. A man so full of passion with no outlet that it turned to anger and frustration, a bit of a sadist that fell apart making others fall apart. As they kissed he felt that this was a special part of Seth only few got to see, possibly only people they both knew. The former drug use and volatile personality suddenly made so much sense and Kevin wondered that if he was able to have this kind of outlet more often if he would be a different man to the face of society. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin wanted the rest of the world to know this Seth, he wanted to know more of this Seth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pushed it down to analyze later, focusing back on Seth and his problem. He fucked into his hand, sure and rough before he doubled up and announced his release. Kevin didn't bother to aim or move, just let him come down his front. He let him go, not sure on how into any kind of extra contact he would be after he came. Seth switched his style of kissing post orgasm, from aggressive and rough to something that would be considered sweet, passionate, something you share with someone you love rather than you court rival and self-declared personal vendetta. Kevin was a little confused, but he rolled with it, enjoying him in the comedown phase. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Seth pulled away he grabbed Kevin's face in his hands, planting one more kiss on him before he pulled back. "I still hate you." he said with a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure." he quirked an eyebrow at him, not quiet believing the words. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seth moved to give Kevin a towel to wipe himself off with and while he did that he grabbed a different shirt for him. "Here," he thrust it out to Kevin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't need it, will just wear my hoodie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seth looked a little dejected. "Oh right." he threw it back at the dresser in the corner. "Are you... okay with what just happened?" Seth looked reserved, he looked like he was unsure. Seth never looked unsure, he walked through life like he knew exactly what he was doing, like he knew his purpose from day one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin pulled his pants back on, throwing his hoodie over his head. He balled his soiled shirt up and put it in his hoodie pocket. "Yeah, can't say I had a bad time by any means."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cool, cool," he looked over to the door, looking unsure of what to do next.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have a good night, see ya at practice in the am." Kevin turned to leave the bedroom, no longer feeling any shame for having literally cried in Seth's arms just moments earlier. He guessed that if Seth hadn't liked it to some extent he wouldn't have kept going and that was enough for Kevin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Seth followed him to the door, locking it after Kevin left, waving as he walked out the threshold. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He threw himself onto the bottom bunk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well fuck."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>